Looking Up With Brand New Eyes
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: The Paramore gang find themselves stuck in the world of Twilight
1. Careful

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Forks, or Paramore… or anything else related to Twilight…. **_

It was a regular day for Hayley Williams. She was stuck on the tour bus with four messy boys and was bored to death. Hidden away in her bunk, she absorbed herself in the third book in the Twilight Saga… again.

"Hey Josh!" Hayley stuck her head out of her bunk at the wrong time… the bus turned a sharp corner and she flew out, and right into Josh's arms. "Thanks." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his check.

"C'mon, guys!" Jeremy complained from the sofa near the front of the bus.

The other guys in the band _loved_ to tease Josh and Hayley about their blossoming romance that they tried so hard to keep secret from their fans and foes.

Hayley rolled her eyes and jumped out of her- she dare say- boyfriend's arms and threw her book back up on her bed. "I was going to ask you what city we're going to next."

"Seattle…" he replied, walking back toward the bathroom.

Hayley ran toward the front. "Al!"

The bus driver glanced at her.

"We're going to Seattle right?"

The night before they played a show in Origen and the time- and places- got away from Hayley.

"Yeah… we're just leaving the state, actually." The bus driver replied.

"Uhm… well…. Do you think we could stop in Forks?" Hayley asked sweetly.

"I'll make ya a deal." Al said. "You get me a map and a hotel, we'll go to Forks for two days, we're ahead of schedule, anyway."

Hayley smiled and pulled a map out of the pocket of her jeans. "I'll get us all a hotel when we get to Forks."

They bumped fists and Hayley walked back and sat down next to Jeremy and Taylor, who were playing their guitars.

"Hay, don't tell me you're making us go into Twilight world." Jeremy sighed.

"Just for a little while." Hayley smiled as Josh joined them and they began to play "The Only Exception".

_**Okkkaaaayyy! This is just the beginning and I hope you guys like it! Review and I shall deliver. Let not your heart be troubled. Lots'a'love! **_


	2. Ignorance

"Hayley, where are we?" Jeremy asked the next day as they wandered around the woods.

"Don't worry." Hayley replied. "I know exactly where we are."

"Are you sure?" Zac asked. "I've seen that tree four times."

"How can you tell? All these trees look the same!" Taylor said, smacking Zac on the back of his head.

"Behave yourselves." Hayley scolded. She swore that sometimes it was like being on tour with a bunch of three year olds, and she always got stuck playing mommy.

They trudged along in the mud until they came to a house. "See, I told you I knew where we were." Hayley said as they walked up.

"Hays, I'm not to sure about this." Jeremy said.

"Totally, some psycho killer could live there!" Zac said, earning another slap on the back of the head from Taylor.

Hayley rolled her eyes and walked up to the door and about two seconds after she knocked, a short girl with spiky hair answered it. "Hi… we're kinda lost… could we use your phone?"

"See! I told you we were lost!" Zac said.

"Sure! Come on in!" the girl said. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be 'Cullen' would it?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, it is. Why?" Alice looked at her as she led them into the living room.

"Uhm…. No reason…" Hayley said.

"Oh, Alice, I see you have some friends over." A tall, blonde man stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Oh, they were lost in the woods. They just need to use the phone." Alice replied.

"Well, that's no reason not to be hospitable." The man said, walking over to them. "My name is-"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Hayley said.

"Yes. Are you from around here?" Carlisle asked.

"No… uhm… I'm Hayley, that's Josh, Zac, Taylor, and Jeremy." Hayley said.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said. "They're Paramore!"

"Yeah…" Josh said. "We're touring and Hayley read the Twilight books that were set here, so we were forced to stop here."

"Twilight?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a book series about this vampire who falls in love with a human." Hayley said.

They all looked at each other, then laughed. "Well, it sounds very interesting." Alice said.

The blond girl who was sitting on the sofa rolled her eyes and the big guy next to her laughed.

"Their names wouldn't happen to be Edward or Bella, would it?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. It is. Edward is the vampire an Bella is the human, until the fourth book, Breaking Dawn. They get married and have a little daughter, Renesme, who Bella's best friend- and werewolf- Jacob imprints on." Hayley explained.

The blond girl grew grave. "Have you been following us?"

"No, Rosalie… it's all in a book series." Hayley replied.

"How did you know my name?" the girl demanded, jumping up.

"Well, in the books the author described a girl with long blond hair and was the most beautiful girl in the world…" Hayley said.

"Well then, you shouldn't believe everything you read in books. If you think you know so much about our family, then who is that?" she gestured to the guy that was sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Emmett." Hayley said simply. "His human name was McCarthy, but you found him being attacked by a bear and you changed him. I can tell it's him being he's very muscular and he looks like a big teddy bear, the way the author describes him as a book. And that's Jasper." She turned to the hesitant blond man in the corner. "I can tell because he's blond and he's hesitant, which means that he doesn't have as much control over his blood lust as the rest of you do because he hasn't been a 'vegetarian vampire' as long as the rest of you have. And you must be Esme." Hayley turned to the mother like presence in the room. "You're basically the mother in the group. And Bella and Edward are probably at their cottage, and Renesme with Jacob… and if I'm right about all of this, that means that you all or vampires… but we shouldn't be afraid because you all drink animal blood and wouldn't hurt a human…" she took a deep, calming breath.

"Well, you hit the nail on the head, so to speak." Alice said.

"If you got all this information from a book, then you know that you can't tell _anyone_ about us, or we all, including you and everyone else you tell, _dies_." Rosalie said.

"You don't have to worry… we won't tell anyone, right guys?" Hayley said, turning toward the four boys who stood behind her.

They all nodded nervously.

"You can trust us." She said.

"Okay, I googled 'Twilight Saga' and nothing came up…" Alice said, reappearing in the room. "And it said you guys weren't on tour…"

"This is weird… I have the books in our bus… you guys can come with us because it's not sunny, so you won't sparkle." Hayley said.

"I'll go with you." Alice said.

"Me too, I have to see this for myself." Rosalie said.

Together Rosalie, Alice, Hayley, Josh, Taylor, Jeremy, and Zac walked out of the house, through the woods, and into town.

"Okay, where is our tour bus?" Hayley asked.

"Al parked it right here!" Taylor said.

"This is just creepy." Zac added.

"Well, why don't you guys come back to our home and we'll figure all of this out. You're welcome to stay as long as you need too." Alice said.

"Thanks…" Hayley said as they walked back to the house. _What is going on in this strange little town? _


	3. Playing God

The next day Hayley and Josh sat in the library of the Cullen house, trying to figure the situation out.

"Unbelievable. It says we aren't even on tour!" Hayley said, clicking around on their official FaceBook page.

"That's weird…." Josh said.

"Maybe we're in like… a time warp and we're in a make believe world, like Alice in Wonderland." Zac said from across the room, earning (yet another) slap on the back of the head from Taylor, who just so happened to be walking by. "I'm going to have permanent brain damage from you!"

"You were born with permanent brain damage." Taylor retorted, causing everyone, even the passing Emmett, to laugh.

"Dude, have you seen that blond girl?" Jeremy asked, plopping down on the sofa next to Zac.

"Yeah. Total hottie." Zac said, making Hayley spin around in her chair.

"Stop it." She said. "They are being super nice to us by letting us stay here, especially since we have no money because I left my purse on the bus, which disappeared!"

"Hays, chillax!" Taylor said. "No big…. Just a joke."

"I am chilled! I'm stressed!"

"Babe, you can't be chilled and stressed at the same time." Josh said.

Hayley shot him a dirty look.

"I have to pee." He got up and ran out.

"I'm taking a walk." Hayley got up, grabbed her sweatshirt, and walked out.

A few hours later Hayley was, yet again, lost in the woods. She had wandered around aimlessly, trying to find a main road, or a way back to the Cullen house. _I shouldn't have gone anywhere without Alice… I mean, if I had just went into town instead! _All of the sudden a noise behind her made her turn around. There, in front of her was a giant bear. "Holy…" she started running, but it was no use. The bear clawed her and she flew into a tree, banging her head.

"Hayley! Hayleeeey!" she heard Josh call.

"Maybe you should hit her." Zac said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am so not going to hit my girlfriend!" Josh said, patting her lightly on the cheek. "Hays, you gotta wake up."

"What?" she mumbled, opening her eyes.

A simultaneous sigh of relief escaped the four boys that knelt in front of her.

"What happened? How did I get… on the bus?" she looked around. "We where just lost in the woods and then we wound up at the Cullens' house, and I took a walk and I got attacked by a bear, and Josh had to pee…"

"Hayley, you where hanging out of your bunk talking to Josh and then Al made a sharp turn and you flew out and hit your head on the floor. You've been unconscious for two days." Jeremy said.

"Two days… that means we have a show tonight!" Hayley jumped up.

"Are you sure you're okay to perform?" Taylor asked.

"Positive." Hayley smiled and led the boys off the bus and into sound check.

_**Later that night…. **_

"Hello Seattle! Are you ready to rock?" Hayley asked as they all got onstage.

The crowed went wild and the music started, but Hayley recognized a short girl with spiky hair talking to a blond girl. Nonetheless, she started singing.

"_Ignorance is your new best friend, ignorance is your new best friend!" _

Secretly, Hayley new inside that, this time, ignorance _was_ her best friend.

So, for now, we say good-by to the Paramore gang and move along to someone else… someone who wasn't as lucky as Hayley was.

_**Mwahahahaha. This is kinda-sorta the end to "Looking Up With Brand New Eyes". I'm thinking about doing a sequel with someone like Justin Bieber (Btw, I'm sooooo excited because I'm going to his concert the 5**__**th**__** of September. I hope I get good seats!) and maybe he gets stuck in the world of Alice in Wonderland, or something. I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Anyway, thanks for reading! Check in later for an update on a sequel! Lots'a'love! **_


End file.
